Чёрная эскадрилья
Чёрная эскадрилья, также известная как 61-я эскадрилья Cartha is identified as a pilot from the 61st squadron who served at the Battle of Yavin. Since there is no such squadron anywhere else, and Cartha has already been identified as a Black Squadron pilot, the two groups must be one and the same. и Штурмовая эскадрилья «Звезды Смерти» — элитное подразделение пилотов истребителей TIE, служивших под командованием Дарта Вейдера. История До битвы при Явине лидер, второй и третий участвовали в нападениях на Раллтиир и Мон-Каламари. Эскадрилью считали самой опасной в Империи. Во время битвы при Явине Чёрная эскадрилья размещалась на борту «Звезды Смерти I». Под командованием Дарта Вейдера они отражали атаку Альянса, сбив немало истребителей. Это единственное подразделение TIE, развёрнутое для защиты станции. Из-за того, что гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин не воспринимал всерьёз угрозу истребителей, тысячи имперских истребителей остались на станции, что и спасло несколько эскадрилий повстанцев. thumb|left|250px|Чёрная эскадрилья охраняет «Звезду Смерти I» Пилоты Чёрной эскадрильи считались лучшими в Империи и значительно превосходили повстанцев, существенно уменьшив их число в бою. Несмотря на это четвёртый и восьмой были сбиты. Второй и третий сопровождали Вейдера в траншее. DS-61-3 смог подбить истребитель Веджа Антиллеса, Вейдер уничтожил истребитель Биггса Дарклайтера. Подошедший на помощь Хан Соло сбил третьего, а Майфель рванул истребитель в сторону, уходя от выстрелов, и зацепил Вейдера, отправив того в неуправляемый полёт. Сам же врезался в стену траншеи. Некоторые пилоты позже участвовали в битве при Эндоре. Известные пилоты thumb|right|250px|Вейдер с ведомыми * «Чёрный-лидер»—Дарт Вейдер * «Чёрный-2—«Мучитель» * «Чёрный-3—«Предатель» * «Чёрный-4—«Темное проклятие» * «Чёрный-8» * «Чёрный-11»—«Вампа» * ST 321—Виллиан Дэнс * Корл * Лейтенант Танбрис * «Преследователь» Появления * «Star Wars: The Force Unleashed» * «Звезда Смерти» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 15: Дарклайтер, часть 4» * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман)'' * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» *''Звёздные войны, выпуск 6: Это... последняя глава?'' * «Современные мотиваторы: Звёздные войны» * «Звёздные войны (радиопостановка)» ** «Звёздные войны: Постановка National Public Radio» * «Звёздные войны: Новая надежда (манга), часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Новая надежда — Специальное издание, часть 4» * «Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire» * «Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость» * «Star Wars: Attack on the Death Star» * «Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force» * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * «Star Wars: Trench Run» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Mobile Squadrons» Появления в неканоничных материалах * «Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III» * «Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» Источники * «Death Star Technical Companion» * ''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition * ''Star Wars'' Customizable Card Game * «Справочник по эпохе Восстания» * * * * * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Примечания и сноски Категория:Эскадрильи Галактической Империи